MY life as a living hell
by pinkrose25
Summary: Living life on the streets is hard. Night time is the most dangerous to be out. For us homeless anyway. Being out by yourself meant waiting to get killed Thats why if your smart enough you form groups and stick with them like family. Watch as Amy and friends try to survive living on the streets and try to make their dreams come true at the same time.
1. we are a family,

**_All characters belong to Sega_**

My life as a living hell  
Amy's P.O.V  
I looked at the sky the sun was setting. Night time was always the most dangerous, for us homeless anyway. Being out by you meant waiting to get killed. That's why if you're smart enough you form groups.  
I remember when I first ended up on the streets. I was 14 years old. I was living in a group home with a nasty woman who would always scream and beat us. I think she hated Rouge the most. Rouge was there at the group home ever sense she was 11. She was also like a big sister to me. Rouge was an ivory bat with aqua eyes. She was very pretty to me.  
On the rare occasions that we did get to talk, we would always talk about our dreams. Rouge said she wanted to be a fashion designer. Sense she was the oldest she did most of the house work. I remember when there were leftovers she would always share them with me. Rouge and Dane Olga, who owned the group home, would always fight. One day the fight got so bad she kicked rouge out. I was do Hurt when I found out.

One day while I was sleeping I heard a tap on the window.

"Pssst Amy are you awake", it's me Rouge.

At the sound of the voice I jumped from my bed. "Rouge what are you doing here? if Dane Olga see you she'll call the cops", I whispered. "I'm here to get you out of here, so go get your stuff", rouge responded. I nodded my head and went to the dresser with my stuff in it. I grabbed a few t-shirts, underwear, some jeans, and my jacket and stuffed them in my book bag. I bounded down the stairs; tip toed passed Dane Olga's room, and arrived at the kitchen. I tossed some cookies, crackers, peaches, bread, and canned goods into my book bag. After leaving the kitchen I traveled to the bathroom where I got a few rags and my tooth brush. I was almost walking to the front door when I almost forget something important, something most people can't live without. Money. I went back around the kitchen and came to Dane Olga's door.

My heart stared beating faster with each step I came closer to her door. I slowly opened the door and slipped in. On the highest dresser. I saw it, the money jar. I knew this was wrong but I needed it.  
I tiptoed to the dresser which was right by Dane Olga's bed. I stood on my tippy toes and took the jar off the Dresser. I sat on the floor and twisted the top off the jar and took what looked close to $50. I put the jar back and left quietly out the room once I was out. I quickly dashed out the front door where I saw Rouge with her own back pack. We took off running down the street.  
That day was 2 years ago. After traveling so long, Blaze, Cream, and Nights, joined our group. We were a family. Rouge and I meet Blaze when she was disowned by her family for getting pregnant before finishing school. Rouge and I stuck by her side during the whole pregnancy. I remember a few days after birth Blaze gave her healthy baby boy up for adoption. That was one of the hardest days of her life.

The day we meet Nights was one of the most exciting times of my life. Rouge and I were at the casino where she worked. Rouge had been on one of her many jobs. Everything there was so bright and colorful.

"Hey Amy I'll be back in a few ok", Rouge yelled as she walked away with a man who looked to be in his late 30s.

I walked around for a little bit, till I spotted a group of people who surrounded a large table, screaming and laughing about something. Curiosity got the best of me, so I walked over to see what all the commotion was about. I saw a girl and a man playing what seemed to be poker. The girl was what looked to be a Nighmarian, she was tall and slim, she had purple hair, and indigo eyes which gleamed with mischief. She could have been a model. The Nightmarian girl than throw her cards down and the man look sighed in defeat."

Hey what was that"? I asked the girl.

"Oh that was me pawning some guy at poker". She laughed, "I'm Nights by the way.

I introduced myself and we got to talking. She told me how she had run away from her abusive father, and started gambling. After Rouge finished her business with the man, I introduced her to Nights. After that we left the building. While leaving the building three men grabbed us. One of the men was the one who lost against Nights in poker. I bit the man in the hand that was holding me. He screamed and slapped me so hard I feel down. Rouge than kneed the guy where the sun don't shine, Nights did the same and we took off running down the street.

The Day we meet Cream was one of the most important days of my life, she was the one who held our messed up family together. One day Nights and I decided to go get something from the local convenient store. Once we stepped in we knew something wasn't right. There in front of the store was a 30 something raccoon yelling at a young rabbit girl who seemed about 9 at the time. The young rabbit was the color of cream and her caramel brown eyes were full of fear. In one hand she held a blue stuffed animal; in the other hand she held a honey bun. Which by guessing from her raggedy clothes, she was about to steal the honey bun. The raccoon men were yelling at her so bad she actually pissed in her pants.

"Hey man you can't be yelling at kids like that, she pissed in her pants cause of you".

I looked to my left to see Nights stepping forward to confront the man about how he was treating the little girl." If you're going to get upset and immature about somebody stealing a honey bun, then I'll pay for it. Nights finished pulling out a crumpled dollar bill.

"Hey are you ok ", I said bending down to the girl's level." Where your mommy and daddy"? I asked. "Mommy and daddy left me". The little girl said as she started to cry.

Nights than gave her the honey bun and said, "how about we get you cleaned up.

That was my family. Rouge, Blaze, Nights, Cream and I were one happily messed up family. Rouge was the head strong, loud mouth and the one to speak her mind. Blaze was the wise and logical one, the one to think before she acts. Nights was the smooth talker always solving and getting everyone out of trouble with her words. Cream was the one who held us together, the one who reminded us when we fought, at the end of the day were still family. I'm the one who is quiet and thoughtful and often have my head stuck in a book. **We are all each other's has Together. we made an unbreakable team.**


	2. Rouge's story

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA

Rouge 17

Amy 15

Blaze 16

Nights 15

Cream 9

Knuckles 20

Chapter 2  
Rouge P.O. V  
The sun was going down. It was almost time for work. Everybody in the room was quiet. Amy deep in thought. Blaze reading a book. Nights playing with some board game she found in a dumpster, and Cream sleeping in the corner. I looked out the dirty apartment window. The weather outside was cold and windy. The girls and I had found the old abandoned apartment months ago, after it started getting cold. I looked at my watch, 7:30 it read. I started to get ready for work. I put on my trench coat, bid the girls farewell and headed out the apartment. The wind stung my face as I sat on the bench waiting for the bus.

The sky turned black as I got off the bus and walked to the place I worked. The Black cat. I walked around to the back door and was greeted with the smell of cheap perfume, hair spray, and tanning spray. I headed to the makeup room where some girl did my hair and applied my makeup. I sat down in one of the chair and some lady started working on my hair and makeup. When she was done I looked in the mirror. I had on blue shimmer eye shadow, with silver eye liner and red lipstick. My hair was in ivory waves that hung down my back with lose stands that were colored shimmery blue. After my hair and makeup was done I went to my dressing room and put on a sexy police uniform, with fishnets and high black boots.

"Ay Rouge your on next". The back stage manager Cory yelled. I stood up and made my way to the stage.  
Once on stage I started to twirl and do flips. The crowd of old drunk men cheered loudly as did a split in front of them. As the music got louder, my heart started to beat faster. This was the part where I took my top off. Even though I've been working here for a few months, this part still made me feel uncomfortable. I danced harder and faster making the men spill their money in frenzy. I even saw some twenties in there. The song ended and I collected my cash. I dashed out of the stage. After changing into my waitress outfit and started to attend to the men out in the audience.  
As I stepped outside I noticed it was close to morning. I walked to the bus stop counting my money. I had made a little over $ 300. After I got off the bus I headed over to the nearest health clinic.

"Hey I was wondering if I could get a refill". I said handing over the blue inhaler.

After leaving the clinic, I went to the nearest Wal-Mart to get something for Cream's 10th birthday. I picked out a new Barbie, a few extra toys and a new blanket. As I was waiting in line I spotted a little girl with her mother. While watching them I thought of my own mother. We used to be so close until he came.  
I remember it oh so well. My mom and I used to do everything together that is until he stepped into the picture. The man who ruined mine and my mom's life. The day we meet him was a bright and sunny day. My mom and I were eating at IHop, like we do every Saturday. Everything was going great till he came over. He introduced himself as Ace Gadget the Mercat. Just thinking about that name still gives me a bad taste in my mouth. Ever sense we meet him, he always had to tag along everywhere we went. It was no longer my mom and I. It was now my mom, me and Ace.  
After about a year my mom and him married, and he moved in. When he moved in everything changed. His friends were always were always there. He never made them leave. While they were over at our house all they did was smoke and drink and making passes at me. My mom changed too. She and Ace were always going clubbing leaving me by myself. I'd often wake up seeing her lying on the Couch with a major hangover. Before she meet Ace she used to never drink. Also when went out she'd always take me with her. Now she would always leave me alone with Ace. Sometimes when my mom went out without he used to sneak in my room and touch me.

It all started when I hit puberty. My breast was growing. My hips got wider and I was starting to get hair in all different places. He used to tell me how grown I was getting, and how I was becoming a women. I thought nothing of it as other people tell me own grown I was getting.  
One day while my mom was out he came into my room while I was playing dolls. "Hey rouge ", he smiled while running his hands up and down my thigh."Rouge your becoming women, he said as he leered at me. "All little girls have to go through a rite of passage to become full women. Me being the stupid girl I was asked him how." All you have to do is set back and let me touch you ". He cooed. As I sat back he started to fondle my newly sprouted breast. After reaching down he started rubbing my no no spot. "Ace I don't feel good, I cried."Don't worry rouge I'll start to feel good. "Rouge you're so beautiful he ", he moaned in my ear. Before he got any farther we heard a car door opening.  
Before he left my room he told me not to tell my mom or she'll be very sad. Week and after week he'd still touch me. Sometimes adding new stuff that I didn't like. I really wanted to tell my mother but, I didn't want her to be sad.

One day my mother finally caught him. She and Ace fought all night. While they were arguing my mom told  
told me to wait in the car. While waiting in the car I heard a gunshot. After what seemed like hours red and blue lights came hurrying down the street. I stuck my head out the window as the paramedics covered my mom's body with a black plastic bag. I didn't realize what was going on tell I saw Ace with handcuffs and police taking him to their car. He shot my mom. My mom was dead. I wasn't going to see her anymore. Sometimes I wish I didn't get in the car. Id often wished I could travel back in time to the day to that day at IHOP to warn here about him.  
After the funeral I was put in the care of several foster. I didn't stay long in each foster home because of my attitude. After my mom's death I was angry, hurt and confused. I wanted to bust open Ace's jail cell and beat the shit out of him. I wanted for him to suffer. I wanted him to beg for Mercy as I beat him halfway dead.

As soon as I got to Dane Olga's group home, I thought I wasn't going to be here long

."Rouge this is your new home", said Ashley my social worker. She always said the same old thing every time I went to a new home.

During my first few months at Dane Olga's I had to fight all the time. The kids there were hardly angels. Everyone had to fight for everything. When I was new to Dane Olga's I would always getting bullied and my stuff stolen. Sometimes I didn't even get to shower because one of the older kids always took my turn.

During my early time at Olga's I meet someone who taught me a how to survive living in this hellhole.  
One day afternoon in the backyard, after getting beaten up for my extra blanket, a boy approached me. He told me he could help me. He introduced himself as knuckles. The boy or rather man was the color of crimson. He stood at 5'11 and was built like a football player. I stood there staring at him like for a while, before he got irritated at yelling at me about if I was going to answer his questions. I turned and nodded my head slowly.

After having knuckles mentoring me for so long I felt on top of the world. None of those started to mess with me anymore. I owned them. They basically lined up to give me their lunch money.  
One day while eating lunch with knuckles he told me some news that broke my heart. He told me he was Turing 18 in a week. At first I didn't understand why that was so bad until he explained to me.

"Rouge when someone turns 18 it means they get to leave the group home and start their own lives". He stated as he look away from me.

"Yeah so you could still visit me". I interjected.

"You don't understand Rouge I'm not ever coming back here". He screamed in my face. After calming down for a few seconds he said I'm sorry Rouge we can't work this one out he frowned as he stood up to leave.

"Wait knuckles, can we be together one last time, I'll be yours and you'll be mine, just for tonight"! I exclaimed looking down at the floor, trying to hold back the tears that kept on the threating to spill out.  
I felt knuckles pull on my hand and said ok just for one night.

A few weeks after Knuckles left I'm meet Amy. She was a quiet kid, she mainly kept to herself. One thing I noticed was she always had her head stuck in a book. One day while I was doing kitchen duty I heard some commotion outside. I ran outside and spotted a group of kids gathered around. One who was holding a book high out of reach from a girl who was desperately trying reach for it? While I was watching the scene I started to get angry. This reminded me of when I first came to Dane Olga's. Those kids were bulling her just like those others who used to bully me. I dropped my dish rag and ran full speed to the boys. I beat the living day lights out that boy. After being him I was still angry. How could they pick on someone just because of their hobby?

"Hey are you ok ". I asked the girl. "Yeah I'm alright. This kind of stuff happens all the time she smiled cheerfully.

Anytime those boys start messing with you give me a holler, ok. I smiled proudly.  
After that day I and Amy became super close. She was like the little sister to me.

"Hey lady $26.95 the cash register guy yelled causing me to snap out of my flashbacks of my old life. After paying for my stuff I took the bus back to the apartment. After stepping off the bus I scanned the area. This wasn't the life I wanted the girls and me to live. Everything was so dirty and filthy. The abandoned apartment we found was falling apart. I wanted to do better for them. I wanted them to have a home, instead of moving every few weeks to find the warmest place to spend the night. Living on the streets would get you nowhere in life. The girls and I all had dreams. Mine was to become the biggest fashion designer. Nights wanted to become hair stylist. Blaze wanted to become a doctor. Amy wanted to be a singer, and Cream wanted to be a teacher. Since you couldn't ever reach your dreams if you lived on the streets, I promised myself that I would make all are hopes and dreams come true no matter what.


	3. Blaze's story

Chapter 3  
Blaze's P. O. V

Only a few more hours to go then I could get out and go home. I thought.  
Working at QuickTrip was a drag but it's the only place that would hire me.  
I couldn't wait to get home. Tonight was Creams birthday. She was turning 10.

Time passed till I only had 10 minutes.  
"Blaze don't forget to close up when you get off ". My boss yelled as he walked through the door.

A few minutes after my boss Ieft heard I someone step through the door.

"Hey can I get ten dollars on pump 6". A deep voice said.

I looked up and came face to face with shadow the hedgehog. As soon as I looked at him my heart started beating rapidly.

"Hello Blaze long time no see ".he said smoothly with that charming smirk

."Hey Shadow". I stuttered.

OMG I wasn't ready to do this. I wasn't ready to even to see him. I didn't even know how-to feel seeing him again. Sadness, pain, anger, and confusion was all I felt. I didn't want to deal with this. Why today I thought. I really wanted a stress free day.

"So Blaze I was wondering could I see you again. I'm back in town with my uncle. He said with a smile. I answered with an I don't know

.  
I'll just give you my number ". He said while taking out an out a piece of paper and a pen

.  
Until after he left I didn't realize my whole body was shaking  
after I closed the Quick Trip I bolted down the street as fast as I could to the nearest Goodwill. As I browsed the aisles I thought about my past with shadow.

Shadow used to come down here every summer to visit his uncle. Since my parents knew his uncle Shadow and I started hanging out. Through his visits we had developed a friendship. We were thick as thieves. We did everything we grew older our friendship turned into a romance. About a year ago our relationship got deeper and more sexual. The last night before he left we had sex. I really wished I never had sex with him. If I never had sex with him my life would've been different. My parents would've never kicked me out.

About three months later I felt weird. My stomach felt hard was always throwing up. I felt awful all the time.  
I remember going to the nearest CVS. Going to buy a pregnancy test at my age was so humiliating. The store clerk probably thought I was some sort of tramp .after paying I bolted straight out of there. The first thing I did was head towards the bathroom.

Waiting for that test felt like years. The last time I checked it, it was a pink plus. "Oh God no please don't let this be happening. I threw away the first. I ran down to the kitchen and downed probably half a gallon of lemonade. After 20 minutes I had to pee so badly I almost didn't make it. When I went to the bathroom I peed on four more test. After a few minutes of waiting I finally look at all of them. There were pink pluses everywhere. Just the sight of them made me want to hurl. I sat curled on the bathroom floor for what seemed weeks.

"Blaze I'm home .My mom yelled cheerfully.

Oh shit, I forget she was coming home early. I struggled to throw all the pregnancy test away.  
''Hey mom I called cheerfully from up stairs.

"Blaze for dinner tonight having oysters''. My mom called out.  
As soon as she left to her office I went straight to my room.

During dinner everything was perfectly fine until I started to throw up.  
As soon as I started throwing up my mom was right there patting me back.  
"Blazes are you ok, Herald I think the oysters gave her food poisoning. While my mom patted my back, my dad called my doctor and setup an appointment.

On the way to the doctor's office I was about ready to jump out the car. I knew the reason why I threw up. It wasn't because of food poisoning. It was because I was pregnant.

''Blaze the Cat Dr. Sherman smiled as he called my name.

Getting called to the doctor's office was like being called to the electric chair.  
Once in the doctor's office I took one of those tests when you have to pee inside the cup.

Dr. Sherman came back in the room a few minutes later with the results. My stomach churned from the sight of the results. I really didn't want to be inside when the results came out.  
Well Ms. Cat it seems you're pregnant. As soon as she heard this new my mom grabbed my hand and she stomped right out that office.I looked at my mom while she was driving. Eyes narrowed, lips pressed into a thin line and white knuckles clenched to the steering while. I knew she was mad.

"Blaze she said, as soon as we get Home I want you to get all your stuff and leave .she murmured while not even looking me in the eyes.

I couldn't believe what she had said. "You're kicking me out? Your own daughter, you flesh and blood?  
"I can't have a pregnant girl living under my roof. She answered back.

"Now I'm just some girl to you?  
You care about what others think of you instead of help me in my time of need? You're going to throw me out on the streets where it's dangerous? It's not just me your about to throw out it, it's your grandchild". I screamed right at her

''That bastard child is no grandchild of mine she screamed right back at me.

"You're a monster". I couldn't believe my mom did that to me. I got out the car and ran straight to my room. I called my friend Kimmy.

"Hey Kimmy can I stay with you.  
"Of causes she said.

I packed some clothes and was almost out the door when I spotted the music box my grandmother gave me before she passed.  
The music box was white when gold trimmings and a purple lilac for the opening latch. When opened it played the music from the Nutcracker. I put the music box in my pocket and got into Kimmy's mom's car.

I stayed and Kimmy's for 7 months till Kimmy said her mom didn't want me here anymore.

"Um Blaze can I talk to you? She frowned not looking into my eyes.

"Sure I said .suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"I don't know how to put this. "She smiled meekly.

"Just spill it. I huffed

"My mom said you can't stay here anymore. I tried to talk to her about it. She frowned playing with her hair.

"I understand", I smiled

. Outside I was ok. Inside I was dying. I packed my stuff and left. I took a ride on the bus and sat on the back crying my eyes out. Why me I thought. What sin did I commit for this to happen? While I was crying these two girls came up to me. One was a pink hedgehog the other was a white bat.

"Hey why are you crying? The pink girl asked looking worried.

"You can tell us the ". The bat girl smiled looking assured.

"Yeah you can tell us anything the pink add.

"I'm AmyRose and this is Rouge the Bat. The one called Amy smiled as she grabbed my hand.  
I told them the whole story even the part about Shadow

"Since you have nowhere to go you can stay with us ". Rouge prompted.

Since then us three have been inseparable. We did everything together they even helped me chose a family for the baby. I was going to put my baby up for adoption. It was a hard choice, but it was the right on.

One day while walking down the straight, to get some ice cream I felt something wet creep down my leg. I looked down to see my whole lower half of my body soaked.

''Help she's going into labor someone ''shouted. A few minutes later I was in an ambulance on my way to the hospital.

After hours of extreme pain the baby was out. The doctor handed him to me. He was the color of onyx with violet strikes, and amber eyes. I almost didn't want to give him up, but I had to. I couldn't take care of him. After a few hours of rest it was almost time for me to say goodbye. While giving him away to the Tigers, I cried. I cried more than I ever had. Even when my mom kicked me out. While they took him away Amy and Rouge grieved with me.

I smiled as I looked at the apartment .the events with Shadow at the back of my head. If my mom had never kicked me out. I would've never known my mom's true colors. But more importantly I would've never met my sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Amy P. O. V  
Today was the day. The day everyone was waiting for. Today was Cream's 10th Birthday.  
Since everyone was working I was in charge of Cream. That meant I had to get her dressed and take her to school. It was 7:00 Cream had to be a school by 7:30.  
I grabbed a clean rag and soaked it into a bucket filled with water. I took the rage and washed Cream's and I body with it.

I looked through the piles of donated clothes we got from the local church down the street. Since today was Cream's birthday, I picked out a light blue frilly dress, matching blue shoes and light blue ribbons for her hair.  
After dressing Cream. I throw on a big cream sweater, black leggings, and my favorite and only pair brown combat boots. I wore them everywhere. I remember getting them a donation center a few weeks ago. The first time I saw them I knew I had to have them.

After making sure Creams homework was done. We started to walk to the local elementary.  
"Have a good day and don't forget to take your medicine." I called as she walked through the front door.

I walked the few extra blocks to my school. While walking up stairs I thought about how I rather be home instead of here. Instead of going to school I could get a job, but Rouge wanted me to stay in school. As I walked through the halls to get to my locker I spotted Sonic the hedgehog. He was most popular boy in the school. Everybody loved him. He was the star player in every sport he played.

In third period the only thing I could do was staring at the back of Sonics head. He was so gorgeous. His green eyes were so beautiful. Looking into them was like being in a field full of emerald stones. His blue fur reminded me of a deep blue ocean, I felt like reaching out and stroking it.

''Miss Rose can you please tell me when the James Town colony in Virginia was established? Mr. Washington asked as he glared at me.

Before I got a chance to answer, the bell rang signaling that it was time for forth period. I grabbed my bag and raced off to dance practice. I loved dance it was my favorite period. When I dance I felt alive, like all the troubles and stress in my life were gone.

"Ok everyone go into the gym to practice your pirouettes, fouttes, and grande jetès." My dance teaches said as dismissed us to the gym.

In the gym I was the only one practicing everyone else was ether on their phone or talking to the boys who came into the gym.  
While doing a double pirouette I felt my foot smack something hard.  
"Oh shit are you ok "I frowned not believing what I just did.  
" its ok I was the one who was in your way. The voice said.

I looked down to see the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog. I've been crushing on him since I got here.

"Hey I'm sonic by the way. He smiled.  
I'm Amy Rose. I smiled back.

"Everyone back inside the dance studio". My dance teacher Miss Black called.

"I'll see you later. I told Sonic as I ran to the locker room.

When the last school bell rung I zoomed out of there. Today was finally winter break. I walked all the way to the local Goodwill. I needed to buy something for Creams birthday. I looked carefully at the toy display. I spotted a blue and yellow stuffed chao. Perfect I thought. Cream always wanted one, but since we couldn't afford to take care of one this would have to do. I looked at the price tag, only $3.50 it said. I guess God was on my side today. I paid for it and ran out the store.

Before heading up to Cream's school I put the chao in my book bag.  
When I got to the stairs I noticed cream was crying.

"Cream what's wrong. I asked kneeling down to her level.

" I got b- blood on my pan- panties and I don't know where it came from. She tried to explain while crying.

Damn she was starting her period already. She was too young for thia''Ok Cream let's get you cleaned up.i said as I lead her down the front steps.

I thought about where we could get her cleaned up at. The library suddenly springed into my mind.  
"Come on Cream were headed to the library. I yelled as I started to sprint down the block.

Once at the library I navigated Cream and I to the employs only door.

"Amy won't we get in trouble. Cream warned me.  
"Not if they catch us answered back.

I opened the door. Cream and I walked down the hallway past the employs bathroom.

"Amy there the bathroom. Cream pointed.

We're not going to use that one.  
I told her.

We walked till I found the room I was looking for. The room where they kept old and torn books. I just happened to know there was a bathroom nobody used. We walked through the aisles of abandoned books with a dim light coming from a small window. The sight of books in those conditions made me feel sad.  
I looked up to see the abandon bathroom. Cream and I stepped inside. I grabbed some paper towels and started to clean cream off. While Cleaning Cream off I explained to her what was happening to her body.

After cleaning she off I told her to grab some tissue. We then left the bathroom. While walking through the aisles I heard the door creek open.  
I looked for a place to hide. I looked to the left then to the right. On the right I saw what looked like a table covered by a cloth. Cream and I scrambled under the table just before the footsteps came to our aisle.  
I peeked under the table cloth and saw two men. One looked about my age; the other looked to be in his late 40's. The young one turned around and I caught a glimpse of his face. It was Sonic .what was he doing here? The man and Sonic started to stack books into a box.

"Hey Sonic after we finish putting these books away let's take that table in the corner outside.

"Oh God no not this table, out of all the tables in here it just had to be this one, we're going to get caught "I thought.  
Just as they started walking to the table the door busted open. Some lady came out saying she needed help. After they left Cream and I bolted out of there like we just finished robbing a bank.

We didn't stop running tell we got back to the abandoned apartment. We silently went through the back ally way and went through one of the broken windows and climb into the flat we stayed on.

A few hours later everybody came home and we celebrated Cream's birthday. While we were eating Creams' birthday dinner, which consisted of a happy meal and a toy, Rouge wanted to tell us something important.

'' Guess WHAT EVERYBODY! '' Rouge shrieked as she smiled at us.

''Let me guess you won the lottery, 'Nights guessed

''NO BUT WE ALMOST HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR A SMALL APARTMENT!

At that new we all started jumping up and down for joy. Maybe thinks are changing for the better I thought as I was being squeezed to death.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy's P. O. V  
Outside was mushy, wet, and cold. I  
Sighed as I looked out the window. Today was one of those days. I hated Gloomy days like this.

"Amy the books are overdue". Cream ran in to the room with a tote bag filled with books.  
" let's go return them and check out new ones I suggested.

With that we were on our way to the library.  
After checking out some books Cream and I headed to the dollar store to get a snack.  
" Hey you kids get back here ". A lion in his late 30's hollered at 3 girls running down the street.

"Come on Amy we have to help them". Cream started as she ran down the street.

"Wait up Cream . I frowned as I ran after.  
We ran till we saw the three girls run into a Home Depot. The man who was chasing them ran in after them. Cream and I sprinted straight into Home Depot. Once we were in I told Cream to look for them while I distracted the man.

Once I spotted the man, I walked down the aisle he was on. ''Hey mister I, said as I feigned innocence.

"Can you help me find something" I smiled as I batted my long eyelashes.

"I don't have time for this right now, look have you seen three girls run past here''. He growled looking left and right.

"Nope but I'll be sure to be on the lookout. I answered as I so carefully pulled a small power tool off the shelf and slid into his back pocket.  
I walked out the aisle and started searching for an employee . I found one standing in the paint section restocking the shelf.

" Hey that man in aisle 12 is stealing a power tool. I cried pretending to be in hysterics.

At those words the employee dropped what he was doing and ran towards aisle 12. After watching the security guards restrain the men I went looking for Cream.

I found Cream and the rest of the girls in the cabinet area.

"Hey we have to leave now! I told them.

We all ran full speed out of the Home Depot. After catching out breath we headed to the nearest park.

"Hey thanks for saving us back there". One of the girls who was tall slim one said. The tall girl stepped forward to introduce her and her companions.

"My name is Wave the Swallow, the oldest looking one said, and this is Cosmo and Marine.

Wave was a tall and slim swallow with violet feathers and amber colored eyes. Her hair was tied with a bandana with two low ponytails.  
Cosmo was short and petite and looked about 16. She kind of reminded me of Cream for being soft spoken. Cosmo was seedrian with green hair which was styled like a bob, her eyes were like the sky on a sunny day . Marine was a loud one, with an Australian accent. She was a brown colored raccoon with crystal colored blue eyes.  
"So why was that man chasing you . Cream ever so curiously asked.

"We road on the train without a ticket . Wave told us. "We needed to get to Sunset Hill and we had no money so we stowed away. The man found us when we pulled up to the station. Wave finished.

"If that man hadn't found us we would of been at Sunset Hill right now". Marine whined.  
"Marine don't worry we'll get to sunset hill. Cosmo tried to comfort her friend.

"Why don't we down to the bus stop. I suggested.

" Because, Marine started, the same thing is gonna happen like at the train station.

" My friend Rouge has a friend down there and he can help up. I finished.

"Well then what are we waiting for"?Marine shouted.

When we got to the bus station I told the rest of them to wait while I go handle business.  
I entered the room where the employees lounged around. I walked up to the desk and saw Rick one of Rouges "friends".

" Hey Rick remember me Amy , Rouge's sister?

"Oh hey what's up? He looked up from the computer.

"I need three bus passes to Sunset Hill .

" Ok but your gonna have to wait 2 weeks for the bus because of weather conditions. I said as he handed me the three passes.

I went back and told the girls about the bus schedule.

When I told them the news Marine got all hysterical.

What are we gonna do? Where will we stay? How will we eat?

"Stop bring so dramatic", Wave sighed.

"Wave she's right we should worry we have nowhere to go Cosmo pointed.

"Hey why don't you come stay with us until your bus comes,'' I suggested

"Oh no we couldn't , we wouldn't want to be a burden

"It's okay really , we wouldn't want you all out here by yourselves, Cream smiled.

We all started to walk back to the abandoned apartment. When we go there Rouge was standing there with her hand on her hips, looking angry as hell.

"Amy where the hell where you, we were worried sick and who are they '', Rouge shouted while pointing at our new friends.

" Hey Rouge sorry we were late, we were in a little bit of trouble, any way this is Wave, Cosmo, and Marine, and we offered them to come stay with us for awhile.

Rouge looked them over for a few seconds then smiled.

"Ok then everyone dinner ready were having a Little Caesar $5 pizza", Blaze called out.

We all walked into the house stomach grumbling and ready to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Amy's/Wave's P. O. V

Since Marine, Wave, and Cosmo joined things have certainly got more interesting. Cream loved Marine. It was good to see her making a friend and having someone her age to hang out with. The good thing about Marine was even though she's loud and obnoxious sometimes; she's helping Cream get out her comfort zone, which was good for her. Wave and Blaze sometimes bumped heads, since they were both strong willed. But other than that they got along well. Cosmo was just a doll. She was always so polite when she talked to people, even though they were not nice back. All and all I loved having them around. They were like extended family. I was really going to miss them when they left.

Today was a relaxing day. Rouge was taking a nap because she had work that night. Nights was watching a heated argument involving Blaze and Wave about who knows what. Those two fight about anything. Cream and Marine were out in the corner playing with their stuffed doll. Cosmo was teaching me how to hem clothing, so when we grow we could make the hem longer so the clothes could still be wearable.

The sun started lowering, which meant time to shift activities. Rouge started to get ready for work. Blaze started to help Cream do her homework and teaching Marine too.  
Nights laid down to go to sleep. Wave was looking out the window.

"Hey wave I asked walking over to her.

"Yeah.

"How did you and the others end up on the streets?

"It's a long story. She frowned as she ruled her eyes.

Well we got lots I time. I sat on a cot made of old blankets, getting ready and comfortable to hear their stories. Hearing some body's life lets me get to know and feel more connected to them.

"I'll start with mine first. Well it was always my dad and I we did everything together. He taught me how to build extreme gear. You know, he's the reason why I want to be an extreme gear engineer when I grow up .We were two pees in a pod.  
Any way my dad and I owned an extreme gear shop. We sold, build, and customized boards. Business was always booming, especially during Grand Pix season. The shop was the place to hang out .People would always stop by for a chat, and use the forest behind the shop to practice for any gear tournaments coming up. Everyone loved my dad. He was always making people laugh. People would always seek his advice for gear. Nobody did anything for their gear before they consulted with him. Whatever he said was a fact. Nobody doubted him.  
My dad loved extreme gear. He used to race back in his day. This man was my best friend. I am proud to be his daughter.

The day he died felt like a dream. It didn't feel real. That day was supposed to be perfect .It was the event everyone was waiting for all year, The Grand Prix. Extreme gearest from all over where coming. That year my boyfriend Jet was entering. The Gear he had was one of my Father's greatest creations. He worked on it for a year. We named it Type J for jet. It was sleek, long, slender, and shiny, built for speed. It was a beauty. The body was a beautiful emerald color. Others contestants looked with jealousy. Fans oohed and awed at it. This gear was sure to be a winner. I was so proud of him.  
Everybody was psyched for this year. My dad I got to set front row at the race. We had one of the best seats. Our seats were so close you could feel the wind and heat from the gears and the boosters when the gearest passed by. One by one all the racers were passing by trying to get in first place, but their effort was in futile, none of them could touch Jet. He was gone and out lapping them. He was sure to win. But just as he crossed the finish line, Jet lost balance and fell off type J. When he fell from the board went haywire and crashed into my dad. Who knew his own creation was going to kill him.

Everybody rushed over. I couldn't believe it. Not my dad I thought. It couldn't be him. He was strong and healthily it wasn't his time to go. Looking at his body was the most horrid thing I've ever seen. I don't think I can't get that image out of my head. The board was pierced through him like meat on a shish- ke -bob. It was a clean cut. You could actually feel the wind of the board when it stabbed him. Before seeing the ambulance coming I must have black out because I woke up I in my bed.

When I woke up I thought the whole thing was a bad nightmare that felt weird. I expected my dad to be in the storage room working on his gear like every morning. When he wasn't there I checked the kitchen. He wasn't there ether. I looked for him everywhere. I looked for him all around town. Everyone was giving my pitied looks. I knew in the back of my head he was gone, but I couldn't face the reality that he wasn't there anymore. I was about to go into the local coffee cafe when I spotted the newsstand.

Local owner of Grand Prix Ready extreme gear auto shop, 46 year old Harvey the swallow was killed by an extreme gear at the Grand Prix yesterday afternoon. Witness say the board was impaled  
straight through the chest.  
.I couldn't even finish the rest of the article. The news paper dropped my hands. Time stopped, I couldn't breathe. It felt like I was punched in the stomach all the air coming out. His death felt so unreal. No this couldn't be happing. My rock was gone. The only person to keep me grounded couldn't help me out anymore. Not only was dad gone, my best friend was too.  
I remember hating the world after he died. The world was so gloomy without him. That week I stayed in bed the whole time, I didn't want to do anything. The only thing I did was sleep. Sleeping was my escape. It was easier to sleep then face the world without him. A week after he died Jet came to visit. I didn't want to see him. I hated him. I blamed him for my father's death. It was his fault. If he hadn't fallen from the board my dad would still have been alive. I wanted revenge on him. I wanted him to know the feeling of losing his best friend. He had the nerve to try to give me that cursed board back, the offending weapon to my father's death. I wanted to kill him with it.

I sulked in my room for about a month before my grandmother decided I needed to straighten up. She helped to give me the will to live again.  
Without those words I would still be in my room never coming out. She marched in my room and snatched the covers right off me. I was shocked my grandmother never did anything like that. She was always the sweet kind of the lady, the one who was always baking cookies for everyone.  
"Look Wave I know how you feel about your father. I'm sad about it to, but you don't see me sulking in bed all day. It's time for you to get on with your life. Would your dad have wanted you to be sitting here being depressed? No. He would want you to be out there living your dream. If he could see you right now, he would be disappointed. With that she left the room.

She was right I couldn't stay like this all day. I had to move on.  
I decided to get up and making I got up and opened my curtains. Opening them and seeing the sun felt good.  
Today I was going finally going to the shop after a month also I need to visit jet to apologize.  
I got dressed, ate a pop tart and went over to Jet's house. As I went up to his front door I started to get nervous. What if he didn't want to see me again? What if he got over me? What if hated me? Before I got the chance to ring the door bell, it opened and out came Jet.

"Hey what's up I smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing, he responded looking away.

I knew it he didn't want to see me, but I was going to change that.

"Jet I'm sorry about the way I treated you. It wasn't your fault he died, it was an accident and I shouldn't have ever blamed you. I just wanted to apologize ".

"Wave what you said really hurt me and I don't know if I could forgive you right now.

This was it; this was the part where he would shut the door in my face telling me

"But since I'm such a forgiving person Ill forgive you.

I started to cry right there on his porch. I was so happy he forgave me. Even though I was mad at him and said I hated him , I knew did down that I still loved him.

"So Wave what about the shop?

What was I going to do? The shop was still running under my grandmother's care, but I knew she couldn't keep it up forever. She was getting old and it was time for her to retire.

"I honestly don't know Jet, I really don't know.

We were both quiet for a minute before Jet got this look in his eyes. I knew this look. He used it when he was forming a plan.

"HEY WAVE! Jet yelled suddenly got excited.

"What.

"You know where the Grand Prix is being held next year right? .Jet said his smile getting bigger with each word.

"Yeah Station Square right?

'"Well I have an aunt and uncle who live in Sunset Hill, which is right next to Station Square.

"AND? I frowned wondering how a city 6 hours away was going to help with the shop.

"My uncle's last employee quit, so I'm sure he needs someone to help him work in his shop. I could get you a job there.

"Why can't I get a job here instead of working some place where I don't know? I asked not seeing the point of working someplace else when I could get a job here.

"Because. Jet rolled his eyes acting like what he said was totally obvious. Nobodies pay good here, plus my uncle pays mad money. Also I'll be going down there to practice for the Grand Prix.

"JET YOUR FUCKING BRILLIENT! That plan could totally work I thought. I couldn't wait to put it in action.

"Lets leave right now, I told him already pulling him inside to get packed.

Before going inside, Jet pulled my off of him.

"Wave I can't leave right now, my parents want me to finish out these last few months of school.

"But Jet that's a long way from now.

"The end of the school isn't that far off., its February; Wave school gets off in May. That's like what 3 months? It won't be long.

"Jet I need to get started now. Whenever I had a plan I needed to start on it right then and there. It made me anxious and impatient when I couldn't start something right way.

"How about this you go now and I'll meet you there. Jet suggested.

"That's fine Jet.

When I got home later that day I told her my plan. She wasn't too happy with it.

"Wave are you sure? That is an awful long way.

"6 hours isn't that far.

"Yes it is and what about school? Have you even met this people!?Did you even think this plan all the way through?

"I could finish school down there and yes I have met them .Damn I couldn't reason with this women could I?

"Your too young for this Wave. She argued back.

I'll be 18 next week grandma, you always said one day ill need to be independent, and maybe I should start now. Why not start now then later? Got her, she couldn't argue with this I thought.

"Is this what you want Wave? She frowned looking tired and over this argument.

"It is .i answered.

The day I turned 18 I was ready to leave. I packed my purse, clothes and money. I was ready to go.

Jet, my grandma, and my friends meet me at the train station to say good bye. I told all of them goodbye and hopped on the train station. As soon as the train left the station, I started to get queasy and regretful about my decision. Maybe this isn't what I want; maybe I could find another job. With those thoughts I knew I had to stop thinking them .Snap out of it Wave this is what you want I told myself.

I sat on the train for hour thinking about where I need to go. The train was going to stop in Radical City. In Radical city I would get on a train that would take me to Green Hill. After getting off the station in Green hill, I'll take another train to Station Square then to Sunset Hill.

About an hour the train finally stopped in Radical city. I got off the bus and went to one of the little concession stands to get something to eat. While eating my hot dog I heard a commotion happening at the ticket booth.

"What do you mean I can't get on the bus? A voice said with a twinge of South island accent.

'IM sorry miss but that ticket you have doesn't work here. The ticket guy told her.

"What do you mean this ticket doesn't work here, I paid good money with this? The voice yelled back.

Being the nosy person I was. I went over to see what the problem was. The person with the South island accent was a small raccoon girl with two pig tails shaped like boomerangs.

"I'm sorry ma'me, but the ticket your holding is from South island and we don't take tickets from over there. The ticket guy told her.

I went up to the ticket stand, and told him that I will pay for her ticket.

"That will be $7.60.

"I took out $8.00 out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Keep the change.

I turned to the little girl and asked her what her name was.

'My name is Marine.

"HI Marine where are your parents I asked her.

"I don't know i've never met them. She told me frowning a bit.

"What do you mean you never met them? How you could not met your parents.

"Well it's a long story.

"Since we'll be going the same way you could tell me.

"Well I came from 's orphanage. A few days ago Sister Mary told me I was going to be adopted. Hearing this news was scary. Everybody told me being adopted was bad. The people who adopted you were going to eat your soul.

What the hell do kids make these things up I thought.

"You believe what these kids told her? I asked her.

"Well duh, kids who get adopted never come back. She told me rolling her eyes.

"Marine do you even know what it means to be adopted.

"No why?

"Marine, to be adopted means you're getting a family.

''A family, what's that?

"A family is made of people who take care of you.

"So Marine how did you end up here.

"Sister Mary sent me on a train with a tag on me that said to Sunset Hill. I took the tag off and kept riding different trains and that's how I got here.

"Marine and I spent the next hour swapping stories with each other. At the next stop an old lady got on and sat with us. Marine and I got to talking with the old lady. We found out that she was headed to Greenhill like us and that people called her Aunt Maple. She told us she was heading to Greenhill because her daughter was having a baby. Marine and I got hungry soon. Aunt Maple being the sweet old lady she was bought us a piece of cake she had made us.

An hour later we arrived at Greenhill Bus station. While we were waiting in line to get a bus station Marine had to use the bathroom.

"Oh go ahead I'll watch your stuff. Aunt Maple smiled at us.

"Thanks you're a life saver. I told her

"While I waited for Marine to finish using the bathroom, a girl came in the bathroom. She looked scared for her life.

"Hey what's wrong? I asked her.

"Their coming to get me. Please will you help me? She cried.

Whose coming to get you?

"The guards.

"Ok I'll help you but first I need to get my stuff.

"Thank you so much, I'm Cosmo by the way.

I'm Wave and this is Marine.

After we left we went back to the place Aunt Maple was. When we got there the only thing there was my duffle bag and Marine's book bag. Aunt Maple and my purse were gone I went over to my duffle bag only to discover a note on it. What was on the note surprised me. On the note was two slices of cake= $40 each. I couldn't believe it that old women jacked us. All my money plus my cell phone was gone. I didn't have enough time to get over it because four men in black came rushing towards us. Marine, Cosmo, and I ran to another bathroom. On the other side of the bathroom was another exit. I looked out the door and saw a train with cargo about to leave. I formulated a plan in my head.

"5 minutes until train 56 leaves the station.

"Ok you guys I have a plan. I'll distract the conductor while you two sneak on one of the carts.

We left the bathroom and proceeded to put the plan in action. I went to talk to the conductor. While talking to him I saw in the corner of my eye Cosmo and marine getting on the cart. The conductor excused himself from me to get on the train. Now was my chance. I made sure no one was looking before I got on the train. Just before I got on I felt something grab my foot. It was one of the men dressed in black. He must have been one guard Cosmo was talking about. When Cosmo saw one of the men she grabbed my hands and started pulling. I thought the man was about to win when Marine picked up some dirt from the train and threw it in his eyes. The guard let go of me and fell.

A little bit later we were eating granola bars Cosmo had in her purse.

"Cosmo how come those guys were chasing you?

"Those guys were guards; they were chasing me because they wanted to bring me back to their master. She frowned her face scrunching up like she was about to cry

"Why do they want to bring you to their master? I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

"My family arranged for me and their master to get married. I ran way because I didn't want to marry him.

"It's ok now Cosmo your safe from them now. Marine told her.

"So what are you going to do now? I asked her

"I don't know.

"Well until you decided you can ride with us.

Marine, Cosmo, and I rode the rest of the way to station square where we met you.

Just when Wave finished her story I got sleepy. When I laid down I thought about the struggle they went through That sure was an interesting story to match interesting people. I'm glad I met all of them.


End file.
